Eraamion Firaal
Eraamion Firaal is a male Eladrin wizard at an age of around 40, with a height of 1.9 metres. He originates from the city of Cullero, Serosin. He worships Ioun, The Watcher and Corellon. He has a good alignment. His physical appearance includes a mark of The Watcher on his left hand, green eyes and white hair. Backstory My name is Eraamion Firaal. I was born on the third day of the Month of High Cold in the city of Cullero, on Serosin. I spent the first two decades of my life in my family's mansion in the same city with my twin brother, Mirkrali and my parents, Ilendril and Elanin. My parents were wealthy merchants who sold enchanted jewellery. This jewellery could bestow a large variety of effects, from making one permanently clean to changing the colour of the bearer's skin. I was well educated in a wide variety of subjects by my tutor, Elberon Berengot. My favourite subjects were diplomacy, history and the arcane arts. I invented Serosinian fire, an oil-based fire that cannot be put out with water. I also developed a ritual that allowed me to instantly teleport to any temple of The Watcher I knew. Unfortunately, this life was not to last. One warm day around 20 years ago our mansion was targeted and attacked by pirates. They raided my home and killed my parents. I was in the city market throughout the whole ordeal and I found out through a ritual I found in a book that my parents had exploded in large burst of fire after being mortally wounded by the attackers. The pirates had taken everything, including an old family heirloom - the right eye of a dragon, crystallised . All that remained of our treasures was my father's dagger. I could not find any signs of my brother, so I hope to this day that he somehow escaped. Taking the dagger, I vowed to avenge my parents. By spending what remained of my parent's fortune I purchased a ship, The Windstrider, ''and hired some mercenaries to aid me. They all stood out in their own ways, but one stood out more than the others: Thofire Silvertouch. Thofire was a Halfling rogue, specialising in monetary repossessions, who had attempted to con the wrong man. This man had put a bounty on his head, so Thofire joined me as a way to escape. We decided to share the title of Captain. I could not risk harming my family name, so I disguised myself as Captain Sahlok. After 15 years we had taken down the pirates who had killed my parents in a naval battle and the man who wanted Thofire dead. Sontro'vhi, the captain of the pirates, was killed by my own hands. I should have been happy about getting revenge, but I felt that I had become a pirate myself. I had to plunder other ships for supplies when we were running low. I had also received a letter from my friend Caelynna, letting me know that she had given birth to my son: Immeral. One day, I looked back at the crimes I had committed and it was too much for me to bear. I docked my ship at a foreign city's port and walked off, with only Thofire as my companion, and left the ship to my Quartermaster, Ripkard Roberts. My father's dagger serves as a reminder for the men I've killed, each one getting a notch on its blade. I was severely mentally damaged by all the lives I had destroyed. Luckily, Thofire looked after me. I recovered quickly and we were back on the road within a few weeks. I visit Immeral and Caelynna as much as I can, but I ultimately feel quite unwelcome in Serosin. One day, we met the merchant Traveus, who offered us gold to accompany him on the road to Fallcrest. We accepted. Powers and Ability Scores '''Cantrips' Light Ghost Sound Prestidigitation At-will Powers Magic Missile Beguiling Strands Freezing Burst Encounter Powers Burning hands Charm of Misplaced Wrath Shock Sphere Maze of Mirrors Daily Powers Fountain of Flames Sleep Visions of Avarice Tasha's Forcible Conscription Utility Powers Fey Step Shield Spectral Image Feats Staff Expertise Armour Proficiency: Leather Improved Defenses Strength: 8 Constitution: 16 Dexterity: 12 Intelligence: 19 Wisdom: 11 Charisma: 14 HP: 42 Healing Surges: 9 Healing Surge Value: 10 AC: 19 Fortitude: 16 Reflex: 17 Will: 18 Trained Skills: Arcana, history, insight, perception, diplomacy. Mage Schools: Apprentice enchantment, apprentice evocation, expert enchantment. Character Info Sheet Basic Information Preferred Name: Eraamion Firaal #Age: 41 #Date of Birth: 3rd day of the Month of High Cold #Race: Eladrin #Gender: Male #Sexuality: Heterosexual #Titles: Captain Sahlok, Guardian Firaal, Joking Broden, Sir Eraamion Firaal - Defender of Harkenwold #Affiliations: Guardians of the Watcher, Harken Eagles, Serosin Mage's guild, Serosinian Government #Prior Affiliations: The Windstrider #Occupation: Formerly pirate captain, adventurer, and wizarding professor. Currently Serosinian Governor of Defence. Appearance #Appeared Age: 30s #Height: 1.9m/6ft 4" #Weight: 59kg/130lb #Build: Thin, tall #Skin Color: Slightly olive #Eye Color: Green #Hair Style: Long, flowing #Hair Color: Silver #Fashion: Dark blue greatcoat and tricorn hat #Abnormalities: Horizontal scar on forhead #Tattoos: Mark of the Watcher on left hand Personality #Base Alignment: Neutral Good #Personality description: Stern, thoughtful, just, magical. Abilities and Powers #Equipment: Spellbook, staff, Ice Sceptre (+2), adventurer's kit, Eye of Odjervith, white dragon's tooth, tent, grappling hook, silver Wintertide Festival medal, leather tactician's armour (+1), 3 pouches, caustic gauntlets, 3 illegible scrolls, Snilvor's rod, longsword, ball bearings, amber (100gp), silver necklace inlaid with emerald (250gp), Crown of Winter. Miscellaneous #Brief Biography: Grew up in a rich family in Cullero, Serosin. Family was killed by pirates, so Eraamion set off to get revenge #Friends: Thofire Silvertouch, Meredith DeLang, Elberon Berengot, Viclamin Glabrezulord, Algrim Shadowstep, Orklan Boarhide, Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka, Lotgeir Voarmice, Zdravko Renaza. #Family: Mirkrali (brother) presumed deceased, Elanin (mother) deceased, Ilendril (father) deceased, Immeral (son), Siltalma (daughter), Caelynna (wife, mother of Immeral and Siltalma), Estormo (ancestor) deceased, Provarik (ancestor) deceased, Paolino Du Bec (godson), Luciana Du Bec (goddaughter), unknown cousin. #Enemies: Pirate hunters, friends of Sontro'vhi Primor, Kryus the Virus. #Likes: Magic, Immeral, Caelynna, Siltalma, King Street Brandy, Serosin. #Dislikes: Drow, homophobes, slavers, religious fanatics. Trivia *Eraamion is the most intelligent member of the party, and was the oldest until Algrim Shadowstep joined. *If Sontro'vhi's pirates had not raided, Eraamion would have aimed to replace the Felldars and bring the Firaals into power in Cullero. *Eraamion styled his piratic clothing after what was worn by the famous Captain Maht, who was noted for his history of hunting pirates. *Eraamion occasionally called Thofire Silvertouch 'Sir Psycho Sexy' due to his former method of theft. *Eraamion had a dislike of the drow, after Sontro'vhi Primor killed his family. *Eraamion keeps a journal, which details the events of his travels. *He received a scar on his forhead after one of Yisarn's skeletons slashed him there with a longsword. Eraamion had kept the longsword as a memento, but later gave it to Marko Lancet. Category:Character Backstories Category:Eraamion